Stop Texting Me
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! One-shot. Hisoka hadn't used a cell phone when he was alive. Though after becoming a shinigami, he quickly understood the need for them. But what he didn't understand was Tsuzuki's need to text him every five minutes.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei. I wouldn't mind trading a blender for it though. :)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Overly silly fluff. Tsuzuki is excited about cell phones.  
>*Note: I plan to edit this in the future since there are some grammar errors throughout the story still. It hasn't been looked over properly yet. Sorry about that. I'll try to remedy that asap.<p>

**Stop Texting Me  
><strong>by EggDropSoup

Hisoka hadn't ever used a cell phone when he was alive. His traditional upbringing and lack of socialization had kept him away from most technology. However, after he became a shinigami, he was quickly introduced to the necessity of them. How they were important for partners to keep in touch when pursuing a case suspect or to use when calling backup from Meifu. Surely, they were useful when it came to doing their jobs. He understood that. But what he didn't understand was Tsuzuki's need to text him every five minutes. Especially when those "every five minutes" were spent sitting next to each other in the small office.

It didn't help that the rest of the staff were out on assignment either, leaving just Tsuzuki and Hisoka alone with the Chief and Secretary-the latter having stepped out to go to his own private office and review some finances a few minutes ago.

Tsuzuki took his small cell phone out of his pocket- making sure to look around the office before he flipped it open- and began typing furiously. When he was finished, he clicked the small corner button of the cell's keyboard and flipped it closed.

Tsuzuki giggled- waiting in jittery excitement- and covered his mouth with his free hand. He giggled harder when the cell phone in Hisoka's jacket pocket started to vibrate.

Hisoka stopped reading the report in front of him and pulled his cell phone out. He flipped it open and scowled.

_HISOKA ZOMG CAN U AND I GO TO THE CAKE SHOP ATEOTD? 8D_

"Real mature, moron."

Tsuzuki was grinning back at him, his smile so wide that Hisoka wondered if the muscles in his face hurt. "So?" The elder of the pair prompted, nudging Hisoka's shoulder with his own. Hisoka gave him a long, steely look before typing quickly on his own phone's keyboard, shutting it, and returning it to his pocket.

Tsuzuki waited anxiously, doing a little wiggle dance in his seat, all the while holding his breath in anticipation for the response. When his phone vibrated he all but leapt out of his chair with excitement, flipping it opening it to see…

_NEGATIVE._

"Oh, come on!" Tsuzuki exclaimed unhappily, turning toward his partner, who was back to hunching over his reports as if the whole exchange hadn't had happened. "We never do anything fun anymore. Plleeeaaaase Hisoka?" He was waving his hands around as he continued to babble, not at all noticing that the room had become a bit darker. Or that Hisoka was now looking at him-or was it behind him-with wide eyes and shaking his head vigorously.

"Tsuzuki-san, why is your cell phone out during office hours?"

Tsuzuki instantly froze when he heard the voice from behind him and when he turned around, he was met with a scary look on the Shokan secretary's face. "Uh…Tatsumi, this is…well..."

"Give me your cell phone, Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi said as he held his hand out, not bothering to wait for any other explanation.

Tsuzuki still continued to argue, "But that's not fair!"

"Now, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki pouted, puffing out his cheeks childishly as he handed his mobile device over- his purple eyes watering pitifully- and Tatsumi took it from him, sliding it into his suit pocket. "You may have this back when office hours are over." And with that said, the secretary left the office, leaving the Kyushu partners alone.

Tsuzuki sunk down in his seat, grumbling, and crossing his arms. Hisoka only shook his head as he turned and concentrated on the paperwork in front of him. It was quiet in the small office for a while, Tsuzuki sitting there while Hisoka filled out his reports. Until Tsuzuki sat up abruptly and began typing on the computer. What exactly Tsuzuki was doing, Hisoka didn't know. But then his phone vibrated again, alerting him of a new email message.

_Tatsumi's a meanie-face. ='(_

Hisoka's eyebrows came together and he whirled around to yell, "Would you stop? I'm trying to work, here."

Tsuzuki raised both his hands, cupping them so they looked to be holding something and started moving his thumbs, "Hisoka, I less than three you! I'd type it out but Tatsumi took my phone. Sad face."

Hisoka flushed instantly, anger rising up from his embarrassment and shock at Tsuzuki's blunt statement as he clenched the paper and pen in his hands tightly. "Sh-Shut-up!"

"Aww, don't be like that. I really less than three you, Hisoka!"

After seeing that Tsuzuki wouldn't give up, Hisoka sighed tiredly as he put his pen and papers down. He raised both his hands up, cupping them and putting them together into a heart sign. "There. Now shut up and get back to work."

Tsuzuki beamed with happiness, suddenly lunging forward to hug Hisoka and almost knocking them both out of their chairs in the process. "Aww, Hisoka, you're so cute!"

"I-Idiot!" Hisoka struggled to say, his face red with more than humiliation as he felt Tsuzuki's happiness and affection radiate through their close proximity. Tsuzuki's tight hold around him was making it hard to breathe and he pushed at his partner's arms futilely. "Alright, alright. Stop hugging me and get back to work!"

"As the master wishes~!" Tsuzuki finally relented in his bear hug, loosening his grip around Hisoka and sat down again at his desk. He turned to his own pile of paperwork and began to rifle through them.

Hisoka rolled his eyes, took his own seat and returned to his half-finished report. They sat like that together for only 0.5 seconds before Tsuzuki straightened up, put his hands together and air-texted again with his thumbs. "Ne, Hisoka. We should really check out that cake shop after work."

Hisoka let out a heated cry of exasperation and accidently ripped his report apart.

**End.**

ATEOTD: At the end of the day.

**AN: **I had a rp chat with SereneIceDragon on aim based on the youtube video of 'two guys with no phones' and YNM. This fic was a result of that. We were talking about TsuSoka texting and it led from one thing to another. XD It was awesome and really funny. SereneIceDragon is an awesome fanfic writer. Her stories are just wow. A lot of the credit for this story goes to her. She graciously let me write this story based on our chat. So please give her a shout out and thank her too. :)


End file.
